L'Ordre des Boolangers
by Stellarius
Summary: Le professeur K.Tastroff a disparu. Une organisation de fantômes semble compromettre le futur du Royaume Champignon. Bowser semble avoir de sombre desseins. Luigi va devra à nouveau affronter les boos. Mais contre qui se bat-il vraiment ? Ma 1ere fic, soyez indulgents. Contient beaucoup de la série Paper Mario. Elle établit le lien entre le 1er jeu et le 2e (selon moi).
1. Chapitre 1 : Le professeur KTastroff

C'est ma première fanfiction. Si vous trouvez ça trop long, j'ai déjà dans mes chapitres récents écrit seulement la moitié de cette longueur, car j'ai eu pas mal de retours négatifs sur ce point. Sinon, merci d'être indulgent, d'autant qu'il est tel que je l'ai écrit sur le site de départ ^^

Ensuite, sachez deux choses :  
- Toadville est la ville entourant le château de Peach, dans Paper Mario.  
- Les lakitaxies c'est mon idée. Ce sont des lakitus qui transportent des gens comme des taxies (Pas énorme avec le recule, m'enfin...)

Bref, bonne lecture.

* * *

C'était le début d'une de ces magnifiques journées d'été au royaume Champignon. Les habitants de Toadville étaient tous occupés à leurs occupations matinales, en se demandant à quoi ils s'occuperaient lors de cette belle journée.

C'était particulièrement le cas de Luigi, qui ne pouvait parler ni à la princesse Peach ni à Mario. En effet, Bowser avait enlevé Peach le matin même et Mario était parti la secourir avec Yoshi, une fois de plus. Luigi devrait donc attende jusqu'à environ une heure ou deux heures de l'après-midi.

Luigi regarda sa montre, il était neuf heures dix. Il s'assit en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire. Après un court instant, rendre visite au professeur K. Tastroff lui sembla une bonne idée. Les deux amis ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un bout de temps. Il sortit donc dehors et alla sur la place de la ville baignée de soleil.

Toadville finissait à peine de se réveiller. Certaines maisons, aux volets clos, abritaient des toads endormis, alors que la place était déjà peuplée d'habitants qui discutaient ou lisaient le journal. Sur un côté, les lakitaxis travaillaient déjà, attendant des clients à transporter.

Luigi s'approcha de l'un d'eux, et lui donna l'adresse du professeur : « au numéro 1, chemin de la Forêt Maudite, s'il vous plaît. » Il monta sur le nuage et se laissa guider. Après dix minutes il put voir au-dessous la Forêt Maudite (qui désormais ne s'appelait plus comme ça que parce qu'on n'avait pas cherché un autre nom). Ils atterrirent deux minutes plus tard sur le chemin de la Forêt Maudite, juste devant la masure du professeur. Luigi descendit et admira le paysage.

Son manoir dominait la forêt et les plaines alentours. La petite cabane de planches du professeur se dressait sur le côté, insignifiante comparée au manoir. Luigi l'avait construit avec l'argent amassé dans le manoir des boos, mais il n'y habitait pas. Il préférait la maison son frère, beaucoup plus proche du château de la princesse. Il avait fini par le donner à un orphelinat, ce qui le débarrassait de cette demeure trop grande tout en profitant aux plus démunis. Il avait seulement gardé une chambre, pour lui, au cas où il devrait passer la nuit ici.

Luigi se détourna du manoir et se dirigea vers la porte du professeur. Il sonna.

Personne ne répondit...

Luigi essaya encore et encore. Une demi-heure plus tard, personne n'ayant répondu, il décida d'entrer en douce. Il ouvrit la porte et descendit l'échelle qui menait au véritable appartement du professeur. Dans la première pièce, tout paraissait en ordre, il n'y avait de trace d lutte nulle part, l'ordinateur était en place, les papiers aussi, tout était comme dans son souvenir. Il en allait de même pour la salle d'entraînement et la salle du portrificateur ectoplasmique. Mais lorsqu'il entra dans la galerie, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation.

Aucun portrait n'était là, ils avaient tous disparus. Le seul tableau restant représentait un coucher de soleil, et était visiblement de la main de K. Tastroff lui-même.

Le fait pénétra peu à peu le cerveau de Luigi. Si ces fantômes étaient relâchés dans la nature, qui peut bien savoir ce qu'ils pourraient faire ? C'était un désastre ! Mais peu à peu, sa certitude commença à faiblir et il pu réfléchir sans être perturbé par la peur. D'abord, si les fantômes avaient été libérés, des événement paranormaux auraient eu lieu bien avant qu'il soit entré ici ; ensuite le portrificateur ectoplasmique était couvert d'une fine couche de poussière, comme si il n'avait pas été utilisé depuis longtemps, et c'était la seule chose, d'après ce que savait Luigi, qui était capable de transformer les tableaux en fantômes et vice-versa.

Mais alors qu'était-il advenu de la galerie ? Le professeur l'avait-il confiée à la collection d'un musée ? Cela n'aurait pas été très prudent, mais le professeur s'était rarement distingué aux yeux de Luigi par sa prudence. Ou bien faisait-il un grand voyage et avait-il emporté sa galerie avec lui ? Si le professeur était parti en voyage, il en aurait sans doute informé Luigi. À moins qu'il ne tienne à rester discret à tout prix ?

Il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte, apparemment il ne s'était rien passé de grave. Pour se rassurer, il se dit que le professeur était sans doute parti faire les courses, ou était parti assister à un congrès de physique nucléaire ou d'une autre idiotie scientifique. c'était le plus raisonnable. Luigi mit sa peur de côté et décida d'attendre le professeur dans sa maison, après tout rien, même la disparition de la galerie, ne prouvait qu'un événement inquiétant était survenu.

Cependant il était déjà près de midi et Luigi commençait à avoir faim. Il alla déjeuner dans son manoir où il était toujours bien reçu, en tant que bienfaiteur du royaume et comme un second père pour les orphelins. Il déjeuna avec tout le monde, puis reparti chez le professeur qui n'était toujours pas revenu.

Il était 15h à sa montre. Mario devait être rentré avec Peach, à cette heure. Luigi écrivit une lettre à Mario pour lui dire où il était et qu'il allait bien, et l'envoya par enveloppe volante auprès de son frère, puis revint attendre le professeur.

Au bout d'un moment cependant, il commença à s'impatienter et décida d'aller voir comment l'orphelinat avait organisé son manoir. Il se fit donc expliqué la gestion et le fonctionnement de l'orphelinat en général par les gérants. Vers 18 heures, satisfait de sa visite, il retourna chez le prof, mais celui-ci n'était pas là.

Deux heures plus tard il revint au manoir pour manger. Il partagea le dîner de tout le monde, puis revint chez le prof. À 23h, comme ce dernier n'était toujours pas rentré, il arrêta d'attendre et partit dormir dans la chambre qui lui était réservée au manoir. Le professeur rentrerait sûrement cette nuit : personne, au manoir, ne l'avait vu s'absenter plus d'un jour sans prévenir.

Le lendemain, Luigi se leva à 8h piles puis, après avoir déjeuné, il alla chez le professeur. Mais ce dernier manquait toujours à l'appel. Luigi était sérieusement inquiet, à présent il décida de chercher dans les documents du prof pour trouver quelque information lui indiquant ce qu'il avait fait ces derniers jours.

Luigi alla donc chercher dans les piles de papiers sur le bureau du professeur. Il y trouva des traités de chimie, de physique, d'arithmétique ; des stratégies d'échecs ; des pages entières de programmes pour ordinateur qu'il ne pouvait comprendre ; des cartes du ciel avec des milliers d'étoiles ; des théories sur les univers parallèles ; des principes fondamentaux de physique quantique ; des listes de courses à faire au super-marché ; un Prix Nobel de science ; plusieurs plans de machines dont aucune ne semblait pouvoir marcher ; des théories de l'évolution menant à des créatures comme les dragons ou les licornes ; des cartes de toutes les régions du Royaume Champignon, de la Terre, et même d'autres planètes ; des pages pleines de calculs complexes ; le schéma d'une molécule d'ectoplasme ; le dessin de fabrication d'une pokéball ; des textes écrits dans des langues qu'il ne reconnaissait pas ; des journaux ; des cartes à jouer ; des réactions chimiques complexes ; un livre « l'espace-temps, ses paradoxes et la fin du monde pour les nuls » ; des explications sur les paradoxes temporels ; mais rien qui aurait pu lui indiquer où se trouvait le professeur.

Luigi décida alors de chercher sur l'ordinateur. Lorsqu'il l'alluma, il remarqua que l'interface était sous forme de terminal. Pour trouver des informations, il lui faudrait consulter la session du professeur. Celle-ci étant verrouillée par un mot de passe, il se mit à le chercher. Il fouilla toute l'habitation, mais n'eut pas plus de chance que lorsqu'il avait cherché des indices sur les activités du prof.

Il se souvint alors du petit tableau accroché dans la galerie représentant un coucher de soleil, il revint l'examiner plus en détail.

L'œuvre était petite, assez mal peinte et ne représentait manifestement aucun fantôme. Elle ne pouvait donc pas être changée grâce au portrificateur ectoplasmique. Et pourtant... Elle était si étrange, accrochée au mur ainsi... Elle était là pour quelque chose, Luigi en était sûr. Il prit la peinture dans ses mains pour l'examiner à son aise, sous tous les angles. Enfin il trouva au dos ce qu'il cherchait : une suite de chiffre et de nombres sans signification. Cela pouvait être le numéro de l'œuvre, comme font les grands musées, pourtant...

Avec un sourire aux lèvres, Luigi revint s'asseoir devant l'ordinateur et rentra le code lorsque il lui était demandé. Un message lui indiqua que le mot de passe était valide et que la session était ouverte. Il s'attendait à devoir fouiller tout les disques à la recherche d'indices mais à peine avait-il ouvert le disque C qu'il trouva un fichier : « ». Il le transféra sur sa Gameboy Horror pour le lire à son aise.

Le message était court et clair :

« Luigi,

Tu as sans doute remarqué que j'ai passé l'interface de l'ordinateur en mode terminal. C'est parce que ils savent se servir de l'interface graphique. Et ils viendront, j'en suis certain...

Je suis actuellement en déplacement, sur la piste d'une bande de fantômes extrêmement dangereux. Selon mes sources, ils opéreraient à Pénocta. Cela ne m'étonnerai pas car le climat de cette ville est tout à fait ce qui leur convient. Quand à ce qu'ils trafiquent, je m'y rends justement pour le savoir, mais les connaissant on peut craindre le pire.

J'ai confié la galerie à un musée, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. J'ai pris avec moi l'ectoblaste 3000, il me servira si je dois me défendre.

Je te souhaite d'avoir une bonne semaine et ne t'inquiète pas je reviendrais vite.

Je ne peux pas te transmettre ce message directement, ce serait trop risqué. Je ne pourrai pas non plus te contacter via GB Horror. Je dois être de la discrétion la plus absolue si je veux réussir ma mission. Te transmettre ce message comporte déjà énormément de risques.

Tu trouvera ci-joint des petits programmes que j'ai faits pour améliorer le GB Horror. Il s'agit de mises à jour qui pourraient t'être fortement utiles. Tu trouveras un mode d'emploi pour chacun.

Je te félicite vivement pour avoir piraté ma session si, comme je le pressentais, tu as d'abord fouillé mes documents plutôt que les tiens. Allons, Luigi, comment as-tu pu imaginer que je ne te laisserai aucun message ? =D

En espérant te revoir bientôt

Karl Tastroff

»


	2. Chapitre 2 : En route pour Port-Lacanaïe

Chapitre 2 : en route pour Port-Lacanaïe !

Luigi resta stupéfait quelques instants. Il ne savait pas à quoi penser d'abord, les idées s'accumulaient dans sa tête sans qu'il puisse les détacher pour les examiner une par une.

Brusquement il se leva et se mit à écrire une lettre a destination de son frère qu'il envoya par enveloppe expresse. Puis il sorti de l'appartement de et se dirigea vers le manoir pour faire ses adieux aux occupants de l'orphelinat.

« -vous nous quittez déjà ? demanda la dirigeante.

-oui je ne peux pas tarder, répondit Luigi.

-revenez nous voir de temps à autre ! Nous vous tiendrons informés si le professeur revient.

-Je vous remercie »

Sans plus attendre, Luigi remonta le chemin menant à Forêt Maudite et parla au premier lakitaxi venu :

« Au château Champignon, vite ! »

Alors qu'ils volaient au-dessus de la Forêt Maudite, Luigi regardait les programmes faits par le prof. Il trouva entre autres un « déphaseur ectoplasmique » la notice disait : « Le déphaseur ectoplasmique est une lampe à ondes radios que les fantômes tolèrent encore moins que la lumière visible. Concrètement, elle agit comme une lampe torche, sauf qu'elle est utilisable contre les fantômes habitués à la lumière du jour, et qu'elle force les fantômes touchés à disparaître pour réapparaître un peu plus loin, ce qui se produit rarement avec une torche. Elle est idéale si on n'a pas d'ectoblaste avec soi car elle permet de fuir une attaque. Le rayon sort du flash de la GB horror. ».

Il y avait aussi une mise à jour du scanneur, qui permettait d'en savoir plus sur les fantômes réguliers, un GPS, un détecteur d'éléments surnaturels, ainsi que de nombreux autres programmes tout aussi utiles.

Pourquoi lui avait-il donné ces programmes alors que Luigi ne chassait plus les fantômes ? Et ces mots dans le texte du professeur « allons Luigi, comment as-tu pu imaginer que je ne te laisserai aucun message ? =D », le prof ne l'avait jamais informé de ses absences, il s'était contenté d'en faire part à l'orphelinat. Que signifiaient donc ces mots ?

« Monsieur nous sommes arrivés »

La voix du conducteur le ramena dans le moment présent. Il descendit et entra dans le vaste hall du château où il rencontra Toad.

« -Luigi ! Tu es enfin rentré ! Je suis content de te voir !

-Oui moi aussi, Toad, dit précipitamment Luigi, où est la princesse ?

-Sur le balcon principal, avec Mario, en parfaite sécurité grâce à moi : le Chef de la Ga...

-Merci Toad, l'interrompit Luigi. »

Il monta les escaliers en pensant « en pleine sécurité mon œil ! On est jamais en sécurité quand on est protégée par un Toad, et celui-là en plus... ».

Comme il avait passé la matinée à fouiller le bureau du prof, il arrivait à l'heure où l'on sert le thé accompagné de cake. Il trouva donc son frère, la princesse et Yoshi autour de la table à prendre le thé, chacun avec une tasse à la main, et Yoshi entrain de manger le cake à lui tout seul.

Chacun salua Luigi :

« -Luigi ! Nous sommes bien contents de te voir de nouveau parmi nous ! » s'exclama Peach,

- »Je suis soulagé de te voir sain et sauf lui dit Mario en l'étraintant » comme il se doit.

-« Chalut Luigi, content de te revoir en bonne chanté, dit Yoshi, la bouche pleine de cake.

-Yoshi, ne parle pas la bouche pleine, c'est très impoli ! dit Peach.

-Pardon (il avala ce qu'il avait en bouche), en tout cas Luigi tu tombes à pic on vient juste de commencer et Mario allait nous raconter comment il avait sauvé notre chère princesse ici présente.

-Si ce que tu as à dire n'est pas trop important, bien sûr, précisa Mario en regardant luigi.

-Je ne suis pas à une demi-heure près, allons-y répondit-il à contrecœur. »

Mario se lança alors dans son récit, raconta comment il avait pour la énième fois traversé les mondes 1 à 8, comment il avait battu Bowser dans chacun et enfin comment il l'avait battu à la fin pour sauver Peach. Personne ne s'intéressait à cette histoire, on l'avait bien assez entendu : Mario parlait comme un automate, fixant la théière d'un regard vide, Peach regardait les nuages dans le ciel, espérant sans doute y trouver quelque distraction, Yoshi cachait son ennui moins bien que les deux autres, il mangeait le gâteau part après part, sans écouter un mot de la conversation. Luigi était tombé dans une sorte de léthargie, comme celles dans lesquelles nous sommes plongés lors d'un court d'histoire particulièrement morne.

« Et c'est ainsi que Mario et Yoshi ont fini par me libérer des griffes de cet infâme Bowser » dit machinalement Peach lorsqu'elle eût remarqué que Mario avait cessé de parler. « Et toi Luigi, qu'as-tu fait pendant ce temps ? Quel est cet événement grave dont tu nous parlais dans ta lettre d'aujourd'hui ? » ajouta-t-elle.

Luigi se mit alors à leur raconter son histoire, tout, dans les moindres détails. Cependant l'atmosphère avait changé : Peach regardait Luigi, les sourcils froncés, Mario fixait toujours la table, mais d'un air grave cette fois. Même Yoshi avait cessé de manger et écoutait Luigi avec la plus grande attention.

Un moment de silence accompagna la fin de son récit. Ce fut Peach qui rompit le silence :

« -Eh bien, j'espère qu'il reviendra vite, sans lui nous sommes sans défense contre les fantômes...

-Je préfère qu'il soit parti loin combattre les fantômes plutôt qu'être resté ici et les laisser faire, objecta Mario. Pénocta... C'est pas la porte à côté, ça... Je n'y suis pas allé depuis bien longtemps, mais je comprends pourquoi le prof dit que cet endroit leur convient bien. Tu dis qu'il a mis la galerie en sécurité ? Ça veut dire qu'il sait ce qu'il fait.

-Je ne suis pas sûr, répondit Luigi. En fait je... Je pense que je dois aller l'aider, car il me l'a demandé.

-L'aider, s'étonna Mario, Mais pourquoi ? Il a la situation bien en main d'après ce message.

-Je pense qu'il a voulu dire plus que ça. Tu l'as lu comme moi : « Allons, Luigi, comment as-tu pu imaginer que je ne te laisserai aucun message ? =D » D'abord il ne m'a jamais envoyé de message, je n'ai jamais été mis au courant de ses absences, alors pourquoi le serais-je aujourd'hui ? Et tu as vu les programmes qu'il m'a donné ? Ce sont tous des trucs qui servent pour la chasse aux fantômes, n'est-ce pas la preuve qu'il veut que je le rejoigne ?

-Oui c'est plausible, dit lentement Mario, mais pourquoi ne te l'aurait-il pas demandé explicitement ?

Luigi réfléchit un instant puis répondit :

-Il le dit : « ils viendront, j'en suis certain... » il savait que les fantômes allaient venir et qu'ils pourraient peut-être lire ce document.

-Oui, dit comme ça c'est évident, approuva la princesse.

-Je pars donc pour Pénocta aujourd'hui, annonça Luigi. Vous voulez venir avec moi ? Demanda-t-il à ses trois interlocuteurs.

-Oh non, je suis cardiaque je ne pourrais pas tenir face à ces fantômes, se lamenta Peach.

-Je dois rester avec elle pour la sauv... heu... protéger, ajouta Mario.

-Et toi Yoshi tu viens avec moi ?

Yoshi avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et réfléchit avant de répondre :

-Une chasse au fantôme... Ça serait plus distrayant que de combattre Bowser, vu que ça fait des mois qu'il ne change pas de stratégie d'attaque et qu'on doit se coltiner les monde toutes les semaines...

-Je pense que Bowser cherche à nous avoir à l'usure, intervint Mario. D'abord nous habituer à un même système puis faire une attaque de bien plus grande envergure pour nous surprendre.

Ils se mirent alors à argumenter sur les intentions de Bowser et si oui ou non il préparait quelque fourberie là où les gens ne voyaient qu'une obstination. Ce fut Peach qui ramena le silence en claquant des main :

-S'il vous plaît nous ne sommes pas là pour connaître les futurs plans de Bowser mais pour savoir si oui ou non Yoshi accompagne Luigi chercher le professeur . Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

-De toute façon il y a peu de chances que Bowser fasse une attaque massive en notre absence, donc je m'amuserai autant, sinon plus avec luigi. Et puis ça va changer d'avoir quelqu'un de léger sur le dos pour une fois.

Mario lui lança un regard noir mais ne fit pas d'objection.

-Je pense que vous aurez besoin d'aide dans votre mission. Pourquoi ne pas faire appel à vos anciens compagnons ? Demanda Peach à Mario et à Luigi.

-C'est une bonne idée, il vous seront d'une aide précieuse, admit Mario.

-Viens Yoshi, allons faire nos bagages, dit Luigi, et j'en profiterai pour leur envoyer une lettre. »

Ils se levèrent tous de table. D'un coup de langue, Yoshi avala ce qui restait du cake puis rejoignit Luigi. Une fois sûrs qu'ils ne pouvaient être entendus par les deux autres, Luigi demanda à Yoshi :

« -Je ne savais pas qu'elle était sujette aux crises cardiaques ?

-Tu plaisantes ? Elle a juste peur des fantômes voilà tout, expliqua Yoshi avec un rire étouffé. »

Deux jours après, alors qu'ils étaient réunis à la même table, Parakarry vint leur apporter une lettre des compagnons de Lugi et de quelques-uns de Mario les informant qu'ils s'étaient portés volontaires pour une chasse aux fantômes. Luigi et Yoshi allèrent chercher leurs bagages déjà prêts depuis deux jours. Ils allèrent au port accompagnés de Mario et de Peach, Luigi traînant une grosse valise, Yoshi avec un baluchon sur l'épaule. Il était convenu que leurs compagnons les attendraient à Port-Lacanaïe.

Le bateau quitta le port en s'avançant dans l'immensité de l'océan, Mario et Peach devenant de plus en plus petits à mesure qu'ils avançaient, puis se réduisant à deux petits points qui disparurent à l'horizon.


	3. Chapitre 3-1 : premiers contacts

En relisant ça, je me rends compte à quel point on peut changer de style en pleine fic... Mais bon, je vais quand même garder ce chapitre tel que je l'ai écrit. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3-1 : premiers contacts

« Terre en vue ! »

À cet appel Luigi sortit de sa cabine, passa devant Yoshi qui essayait de pêcher des poissons avec sa langue, et alla sur la proue du bateau. Il saisit une paire de jumelles et observa la masse sombre qui se détachait entre le bleu du ciel et celui de l'océan. Devant lui s'étalait Port-Lacanaïe. Il distinguait aisément le port et le toit des maisons, ainsi que le dirigeable qui s'envolaient pour une destination inconnue. Il était difficile de croire qu'une cité gigantesque se trouvait dessous, et même qu'une ville prestigieuse ait pu précéder à cet enchevêtrement de ruelles mal fréquentées. On ne se rend pas compte de combien de choses peuvent changer en mille ans.

Luigi regarda ensuite les personnes attendant sur le quai. Il reconnaissait ses anciens compagnons, et aussi quelques personnes qu'il avait vu accompagnant Mario. Eux regardaient le bateau s'approcher du port, discutaient entre eux de choses et d'autres.

Le bateau accosta. Luigi et Yoshi débarquèrent pour rencontrer ceux qui allaient les accompagner dans leurs recherches. Tous les compagnons de Luigi étaient présents. Episseiche , la peau toujours brûlée, le salua avec froideur, Pétulant lui dit bonjour d'un air enjoué, qui signifiant sans doute qu'il allait le réengager dans la troupe. Clédouze lui dit bonjour avec une sorte de colère refoulée, et Boberise, fidèle à la mission qu'il s'était confiée, le salua d'un air plutôt amical.

Les compagnons de Mario étaient moins distant, mais prenaient quand-même des précautions par rapport à Luigi : ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver dans la même situation que les siens. Luigi était surtout enchanté que les amis de son frère soient venus l'assister : Goomélie avait une nouvelle fois suspendu ses études pour partir à l'aventure, Koopek se disait que si il se battait contre des fantômes, il n'aurait plus jamais peur, Alex voulait assurer ses talents de catcheur sur le terrain, Bombart avait quitté la mer pour aider les héros et Viviane, contre l'avis de ses sœurs , était venu mettre ses talents magiques à rude épreuve. En fait, les seules à ne pas être venus étaient Cumulia, à qui son contrat interdisait de quitter la troupe pendant qu'elle jouait, et Carmina, qui trouvait Luigi « moins mignon que Mario ».

-Alors on fait quoi, chef ? demanda Alex.

Luigi leur expliqua le programme de la journée :

-On va commencer par prendre de quoi manger puis on commencera à chercher le QG des fantômes. Nous déjeunerons dans l'enceinte de la base et nous rentrerons en début de soirée. On dormira à l'auberge de Port-Lacanaïe. Ensuite on avisera en fonction de ce qu'on a découvert...

Luigi ouvrit la marche et les autres le suivirent, Episseiche restant derrière pour ne pas devoir marcher à côté de lui. À un moment il demanda à Yoshi, qui était aussi resté derrière :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder avec ces yeux de merlan frit ?!

-Oh rien je me demandais juste quel goût avait le bloups grillé, répondit Yoshi.

-AAAAHHHHH Au secours ! s'écria Episseiche. Et il alla rejoindre le groupe.

-J'espère qu'il ne l'a pas compris de travers ? se demanda Yoshi en rejoignant lui aussi les autres.

Ils passèrent l'arche séparant le port du centre-ville.

« C'est ici qu'on dormira, et là c'est la maison de Marie-T, la cuisinière. » expliqua Luigi en désignant respectivement l'auberge, un bâtiment de deux étages, située à leur droite et une maison individuelle à leur gauche. Ils entrèrent dans le second bâtiment et prirent chacun un En-cas, sauf Yoshi qui en prit trois.

Luigi leur demanda si ils avaient tous un vêtement avec leur nom dessus et tous répondirent par l'affirmative, ceux qui ne portaient habituellement pas de vêtements avaient tous une casquette ou une écharpe. Le groupe se fraya un chemin dans les profondeurs de la ville et arrivèrent enfin devant le tuyau menant à Pénocta. Ils l'empruntèrent et se retrouvèrent aussitôt dans la village.

Il était impossible de ne pas être parcouru d'un frisson lorsqu'on entrait à Pénocta. La Lune occupait tout le ciel et illuminait le hameau d'une lumière presque aussi forte que celle du Soleil, mais plus pâle, plus morte. Les habitations étaient lugubres, vielles et on voyait des défauts de construction apparents. Des corbeaux croassaient sur des arbres sans feuilles et un fin tapis d'herbe desséchée recouvrait les endroits où l'on ne marchait pas. Un vent sec, tiède et doux venait de la forêt de pins chargé des senteurs des arbres et du danger. Les habitants eux-mêmes étaient sombres et ne riaient jamais joyeusement. Ils avaient des têtes de zombie et leurs yeux luisaient sous leurs cagoules. Une fois que l'on s'était habitué à l'immensité de la Lune, on était fasciné par l'Église Occulte, qui se dressait comme une ombre chinoise au-dessus de la forêt de pins. On se demandait comment une construction aussi bancale pouvait tenir debout toute seule.

-J'espère que nous n'aurons pas à aller là-bas dit Koopek d'une voix anxieuse.

-Si il le faut nous irons, dit Luigi, mais d'abord allons rendre visite au doyen.

Le vieux doyen les accueillit chaudement. Les habitants de Pénocta semblaient être les seuls à considérer que Luigi était aussi habile que Mario. Ces villageois qui vivaient dans l'ombre ne devaient pas négliger ceux qui vivaient eux aussi dans l'ombre, même de leur frère. Bien qu'ils furent extrêmement respectueux envers Mario pour ce qu'il avait fait, ils semblaient contents de voir son frère. Luigi se renseigna sur les activités paranormales du village le doyen lui répondit :

« En fait je ne pense pas qu'il se soit passé grand chose ces derniers mois. Il me semble... Oui, il y a une maison libre car l'ancien propriétaire en a trouvé une autre. Personne n'y habite depuis longtemps mais elle contient peut-être ce que vous cherchez. Si vous ne trouvez rien je pense qu'il vous faudra aller voir du côté de l'Église Occulte. »

Une fois à l'extérieur nos héros se mirent à chercher la maison vide et la virent en s'enfonçant un peu dans le village. Mais comment savoir si une maison était hantée ou pas d'un regard ? Il ne serait pas aisé de chercher dans toute la maison à la recherche d'un indice.

Luigi, pour gagner du temps, saisit sa gameboy horror et activa le programme qui détectait les éléments surnaturels. À peine avait-il commencé à chercher qu'il vit sur son écran la maison entourée d'un halo bleu.

« C'est bien ici » dit-il, et ils entrèrent dans la maison...

Ils passèrent une dizaine de minutes à l'inspecter de fond en combles mais ne trouvèrent rien jusqu'à ce que Luigi soulève le tapis.

Il y avait une trappe, et dessous une échelle descendait sur un étroit couloir de béton.

Luigi s'engagea le premier dans l'ouverture. Il arriva bientôt en bas. Le couloir en béton n'était pas éclairé. Quelques rares torches brûlaient et délimitaient le chemin mais ne projetaient pas assez de lumière sur les murs pour les illuminer. Le tunnel ne partait que dans une direction et sa sortie était invisible dans l'obscurité.

Luigi prit sa lampe torche allumée dans la main gauche et garda le GB horror (en mode déphaseur ectoplasmique) dans la main droite. Tous ses compagnons s'étaient préparés, certains avaient sorti des fleurs de feu qu'ils maniaient comme des revolvers.

Ils avancèrent dans le noir, la torche de Luigi n'éclairant que quelques mètres en avant. Le couloir devait faire une centaine de mètres, mais l'angoisse incessante de voir tout d'un coup un fantôme donnait l'impression qu'il faisait des kilomètres. Ils avançaient, s'attendant à tout instant à voir une forme colorée surgir du sol, ou à entendre un cri strident derrière eux. Ils longeaient les murs en tremblant de tout leurs corps.

Enfin le faisceau de la lampe révéla un mur devant eux. Ils crurent d'abord à une impasse, mais le couloir faisait simplement un virage à droite. Ils tendirent l'oreille mais n'entendirent rien d'autre que leur respiration haletante. Ils empruntèrent le virage. Le couloir continuait encore sur quelques mètres et se finissait sur trois ou quatre marches qui descendaient. Ils débouchèrent dans un autre couloir, face à une porte. Le couloir était parallèle au premier qu'ils avaient suivis sur la plus grande distance, la porte était en bois, lisse et noir et ne disposait d'aucune poignée. À leur droite et à leur gauche, le couloir s'étendait et ses bouts étaient noyés dans les ténèbres. D'autres portes exactement semblables à celle devant eux s'alignaient sur le côté leur faisant face, espacées d'environ trois mètres chacune...

À peine avaient-ils eu le temps de regarder autour d'eux qu'ils entendirent des bruits métalliques qui se répétaient régulièrement.

-Vous... Vous pensez... On dirait une machine, non ? S'inquiéta Koopek

-Une machine qui fait du bruit se mettant en marche à notre arrivée ? J'en doute fort. répondit Boberise.

Viviane prononça « _Lumos _» et un faisceau lumineux sortit de ses mains. Luigi et Viviane sondèrent ainsi les ténèbres à gauche et à droite. Le bruit grandissait au fil du temps, comme si la source se rapprochait...

Enfin la lampe de Luigi révéla quelque chose. L'origine du bruit était une armure de métal sombre qui avançait vers eux. Mais ce n'était pas une armure normale : On ne distinguait personne sous le heaume, elle était vide. Elle devait faire dans les deux mètres de haut et elle se composait de toutes les parties d'une armure de chevalier : pieds, jambes, torse, bras et tête. Elle tenait dans les mains une hallebarde de taille impressionnante et marchait vers eux à pas lents mais sûrs.

Des cris derrière confirmèrent ses craintes : Une armure venait des deux côtés du couloir, ils étaient encerclés...


	4. Chapitre 3-2 : premiers contacts

- On fait quoi ?! Demanda Goomélie après quelques secondes.

- On se bat tu penses quoi ? Répondit Alex.

Il s'avança vers l'armure derrière Luigi et lui lança trois œufs. L'armure encaissa le premier sans avoir mal, bloqua le second avec sa hallebarde, et renvoya le troisième comme au base-ball sur Alex qui reçut son propre projectile sur la tête. Il tomba sonné sur le sol, peinant à reprendre ses esprits.

Koopek rentra dans sa carapace et fonça sur l'armure qui faisait face à Luigi. Elle bloqua la carapace avec sa hallebarde et Koopek retomba par terre. L'armure tenta de lui asséner un coup de hache mais Koopek esquiva et l'arme de planta dans le sol, mais le koopa comprit qu'il serait malsain pour lui de rester près de son adversaire, il se replia vers les autres.

Luigi fit un pas pour dépasser son allié et alluma alors sa lampe torche qu'il avait éteinte vers l'armure. Lui-même fut ébloui par la lumière, mais son ennemi resta insensible. En riposte elle lança sa hallebarde vers Luigi. Ce dernier put faire un pas de côté, mais juste à temps : elle alla se ficher dans le sol juste à sa gauche. Son ennemie désarmée, Luigi en profita pour utiliser sur elle le déphaseur ectoplasmique mais son ennemie ne fut pas plus affectée par ça que par la lampe torche. Mais alors que Luigi pensait qu'elle mettrai du temps à récupérer son arme, elle fit un geste vers celle-ci. La hallebarde se décrocha du sol, flotta en l'air une seconde, puis revint dans la main de son possesseur.

Pétulant se mit alors à chanter une étrange mélodie qui créa une note de musique dorée juste devant lui. Toujours couverte par le chant de son invocateur, elle se dirigea doucement vers l'armure dans le dos de Luigi et entra en elle plus qu'elle ne la heurta. Mais Le tas de ferraille ne montra pas le moindre signe de fatigue, elle lança à son tour son arme, mais sur Pétulant qui ne n'eut pas le réflexe de l'éviter. Heureusement Viviane réussi à l'entraîner dans l'ombre. La hallebarde se planta à l'endroit précis où ils étaient quelques secondes auparavant, mais ils se trouvaient à un mètre de là, à présent.

À peine avait-il lâché Pétulant que Viviane prononça : « _Flamare Incanto _». Des flammes sorties de nulle part frappèrent les armures, mais le feu léchait l'acier sans conséquence notable, à part un joli effet décoratif. Entre temps, l'armure récupéra son arme...

Bombart s'élança alors vers l'armure face à Luigi et explosa une fois proche, le fracas des parties retombant sur le sol fut presque plus bruyant que la détonation elle-même. Les pièces de l'armure gisaient à présent inanimées sur le sol. Nos héros se réjouirent...  
Trop vite. Les pièces se soulevèrent, stagnèrent un instant en l'air puis se réassemblèrent pour former l'armure complète. Rien ne semblait pouvoir les vaincre...

- Je n'ai rien sur ces trucs dans mon livre, dit Goomélie en le consultant, tu penses qu'en utilisant le machin du prof... ? Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Luigi.

- Je peux pas m'en servir maintenant, je serais vulnérable !

- Vas-y je vais te protéger. Intervint Viviane.

Luigi sorti le GB horror et le dirigea vers l'armure. L'écran lui indiqua « analyse en cours ». L'armure lança une nouvelle fois son arme sur le plombier, mais Viviane prononça : « Protego » et un mur lumineux semi-transparent apparu, dans lequel la hallebarde se planta. Le mur disparu, l'arme tomba à terre, puis s'éleva pour revenir vers sa propriétaire.

La console annonça « analyse terminé. Ennemi identifié. ». Au moment où Luigi appuyait sur OK il senti Koopek lui tirer la manche. Il leva la tête et vit ce qu'il l'effrayait.

Les armures avaient bien avancé depuis qu'elles étaient apparues. Alors qu'elles se trouvaient à une dizaine de mètres lors de leur apparition, elles étaient maintenant à environ trois mètres chacune, leur bloquant l'accès à toutes les portes.

- On fait quoi ? Demanda Yoshi

- FUYEZ ! Cria Luigi.

Il fonça sur la seule porte restée atteignable, celle juste devant eux. Il n'était pas question de faire demi-tour, c'était le seul moyen. Il pria pour qu'elle ne soit pas fermée...

Ce n'était pas le cas.

Il enfonça la porte et failli tomber à cause de son élan. Il venait de débouler dans une sorte de salle de jeu guère spacieuse et assez modeste qui avait les mêmes murs en béton, ainsi qu'une table, une armoire et des chaises du même bois que celui des portes. Une autre porte, exactement semblable aux précédentes, se dressait en face de lui. Sans s'arrêter, il fonça à travers celle-là et entendit les autres courir derrière lui. Il déboucha dans un couloir qui ressemblait au premier mais qui comportait des portes sur les deux longueurs.

Il tourna à l'angle pour laisser les autres passer puis cria : « Episseiche, Koopek et Goomélie, maintenez cette porte fermée ! »

Les trois derniers sortis s'exécutèrent. Leurs ennemies martelaient la porte mais les trois personnages réunis parvenaient à la maintenir fermée. Luigi profita de ce moment de répit pour regarder ce qu'indiquait le GB horror :

« Ceci est une sentinelle.

Description :

Les fantômes utilisent souvent des objets piégés, comme des livres ou des pianos pour protéger leurs abris. On parle alors de piège. La plupart du temps les fantômes ont recours à des pièges très peu évolués, sans grande intelligence artificielle ni grande puissance. En effet, réaliser des pièges n'est pas facile (même pour un fantôme) et les plus faibles pièges sont les plus simples à fabriquer.  
Il existe cependant des pièges bien meilleurs que ceux de base : on parle alors de sentinelles. Faire une sentinelle requiert de grandes compétences en matière de magie noire. En l'occurrence, cette sentinelle est une armure ensorcelée.

Combat :

Méfiez-vous de la hallebarde, elle coupe bien ! Les armures sentinelles peuvent la lancer puis la récupérer sur de longues distances, donc ne vous croyez pas hors de portée !  
Leur constitution et leur fabrication les rendent aussi presque invincibles car si leurs morceaux sont en mesure de se réassembler ils le feront. Vous devriez les attaquer comme les skelerex : en bloquant ou détruisant les morceaux de façon à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus reformer le modèle initial. »

Peu après qu'il eût achevé de lire ces mots, les trois personnes chargées de bloquer la porte poussèrent un cri et s'en écartèrent car l'une des armures avait transpercé la porte avec son arme et avait failli embrocher Goomélie. La porte se décrocha de ses gonds et tomba par terre.

Luigi n'attendit pas de voir les armures apparaître devant lui, il fit volte-face et commença à courir dans le couloir, entendant derrière lui les pas de la plupart de ses compagnons, mais certains d'entre eux étaient partis à l'opposé de sa direction, leurs ennemis avaient donc dû se séparer.

Il courut droit devant lui sans se soucier des virages, sans se retourner, ayant seulement à l'esprit qu'il devait courir. Il arriva devant un virage à gauche. Instinctivement il se baissa et senti la hallebarde lui frôler le crâne. Sans même regarder où elle était parti se planter, il suivit le virage.

Sur quelques détours Luigi, toujours suivi par certains de ses compagnons et par leur ennemie de fer, continua à emprunter les virages au hasard, en s'égratignant sur les murs par excès de vitesse, avec la peur après chaque intersection de se retrouver dans une impasse, ou de voir une autre sentinelle surgir d'un coup du noir.

Il vit devant lui un carrefour avec trois autres embranchements. Mais avant d'avoir décidé dans lequel s'engager, Viviane surgit par celui de gauche.

Il n'avait pas vu leur poursuivant et leur déclara : « Ah c'est vous, je me demandais où vous étiez passés. Figurez-vous que... (il vit l'armure) VITE, POUSSEZ VOUS ! »

Ils obéirent tous sans réfléchir. Viviane prononça « _Glacius _» , un rayon bleu partit de ses mains et enferma l'armure dans un bloc de glace à son contact. Elle fut incapable de bouger : elle était vaincue.

Luigi et les autres se relevèrent lentement. Pétulant dit à Viviane :

- Alors ça c'est peut-être le truc le plus utile que t'ai jamais fait pour nous. Je crois qu'on doit te remercier.

- C'est vrai, approuva Luigi, mais on doit trouver les autres et appliquer cette technique à l'autre armure. Essaie de pas oublier ce sort, Viviane !

- T'inquiète... Des fois tu me fais vraiment penser à mes sœurs. Répondit Viviane avec un léger sourire.

- Ce qui n'est pas un compliment, ajouta Koopek avec avec un rire discret, mais tu as raison, Luigi. Où étaient-ils là dernière fois que tu les as vus ?

- Là-bas au second croisement, indiqua Viviane en désignant la voie devant eux.

Luigi s'engouffra le premier dans le couloir suivi des autres, et il ne leur fallu pas parcourir plus de dix mètres pour entendre les bruits de pas métalliques de leur ennemie. Luigi ouvrit une porte, puis celle située au bout de la salle dans laquelle ils arrivèrent. Une fois dans le couloir il tourna la tête à gauche et vit quelques-uns de ses compagnons manquants s'enfuir. À droite, les autres venaient, coursés par l'ennemie de fer.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous passés devant lui, Viviane se mit sur le chemin de sa cible et prononça : « _Glacia Incanto _». Une stalactite de glace qui se dirigea sur l'armure apparut, mais se brisa comme du verre en la heurtant. Il s'exclama « _Glacia torumus _», plusieurs pointes de glace apparurent et foncèrent en même temps sur l'ennemie. Mais la cible ne fut pas plus affectée que par la stalactite.

-Et alors tu fais quoi ? demanda Goomélie.

-Ben... Vous allez rire... En faite... Je crois que je m'en souvient plus ! répondit Viviane.

-Pour une raison qui m'échappe, cela ne me donne pas du tout envie de rire... gémit Alex.

Ils coururent à la suite des autres et les rejoignirent. Ils s'engagèrent par la première porte qu'ils purent prendre et sentirent leur cœur manquer un ou deux battements, comme lorsqu'on rate une marche dans un escalier. Il n'y avait pas d'autre porte en face, c'était une impasse. En revanche, la pièce était meublée d'une petite table, d'un lit et d'une armoire.

Ils avancèrent dans le fond et Alex et Viviane bloquèrent la porte.

-À quoi ça sert ? demanda Koopek. Elle va l'enfoncer !

-Oui mais on saura la recevoir, répliqua Luigi. Yoshi et Alex, vous allez immobiliser les morceaux après que Bombart et Boberise les aient faits explosés. Après nous on ce chargera de les enfermer dans ce placard.

Ils acquiescèrent tous et Alex et Viviane ouvrirent la porte en se reculant aussi loin que possible.

Les deux bob-ombes s'avancèrent vers la cible et explosèrent. Avant même que le fracas des morceaux de fer retombant ne se soit atténuer, les yoshis commencèrent à enfermer les pièces d'armure dans des œufs, qu'ils passaient au fur et à mesure à Luigi et aux autres pour qu'ils les enferment dans l'armoire. Alors que Luigi entassait le dernier, il vit que les œufs commençaient à remuer. Il ferma la porte et la bloqua avec la hallebarde qu'ils avaient soigneusement mise de côté. Les portes du placard remuèrent mais l'armoire tint le coup, la sentinelle resta enfermée dedans.

Ils furent incapables de parler pendant quelques instants, puis se félicitèrent de leur première victoire sur les Forces Obscures.


	5. Chapitre 4 : La base de Pénocta

Chapitre 4 : Nouvelle destination

Après ce combat difficile, et parce qu'il était près de deux heures, le groupe décida de déjeuner. Ils retrouvèrent sans trop de problèmes les quelques marches qui se situaient à l'entrée du premier couloir avec des portes. Ils s'assirent dessus et ouvrirent leurs en-cas qui contenaient des champifrits froids et un bonbon miel. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, ils débattaient sur leur mission.

- J'espère qu'on aura pas à en combattre d'autres, des sentinelles. dit Goomélie.

- Ça m'étonnerai, assura Episseiche, apparemment les, heu... sentinelles, c'est ça ? Bref elles sont super dures à fabriquer, donc à moins qu'on ai affaire à une organisation extrêmement puissante, je pense qu'on a battu les seules de cette base.

- Mais le prof a dit justement qu'on avait affaire à un truc super puissant objecta Luigi. D'ailleurs je pense pas qu'il m'aurait demandé d'aller l'aider si la protection était si basse.

- À propos de protection de cette base, intervint Yoshi alors qu'il entamait son second en-cas, vous pensez pas qu'on aurait dû voir des fantômes ? Depuis ce matin on a eu que ces deux gardiens après nous.

- Tu vas pas t'en plaindre, non ? répondit Viviane, agacée. On a déjà eu beaucoup de mal avec eux, j'aurais pas aimé devoir combattre des fantômes. Cela dit tu as raison, c'est bizarre. À mon avis ils ont dû vider les lieux quand ils ont su que nous arrivions, ou que le professeur arrivait.

- Peut-être, admit Luigi en commençant son bonbon miel, mais on va devoir fouiller la base entière pour en être sûrs. Si on rencontre des sentinelles, notre sorcier professionnel (il fit un signe de tête à Viviane qui le lui rendit avec un sourire) se chargera de leur donner un bon coup de froid.

- Et au pire ? demanda Alex.

- Au pire on parviendra bien à s'en débarrasser d'une manière ou d'une autre. Allez, en avant !

Pendant tout l'après-midi, ils fouillèrent la base, ouvrant des portes, qui ne donnaient souvent accès qu'à de petites salles miteuses, avec une autre porte au bout. La base ne semblait constituée que de plusieurs couloirs parallèles avec des salles entre chacun. Elles ne présentaient rien de particulier, à part des lits de paille, des placards vides, des coffres, en bois noir brut et d'autres meubles basiques qui ne contenaient rien d'intéressant.

Ils visitèrent la plupart les salles sans rencontrer de sentinelle, juste quelques pièges, notamment un service à thé qui tenta de les tuer et des robes de chambre qui faillirent étouffer Luigi.

Bientôt il ne leur resta plus qu'une salle à visiter. Elle se trouvait derrière la fausse armoire d'une sorte de chambre à coucher : son fond était en fait une porte. Ils n'avaient pas eu de mal pour la trouver, car Luigi utilisait le détecteur d'éléments surnaturels de sa gameboy horror.

Après la porte cachée, il y avait un couloir de quelques mètres qui débouchait sur la salle par une autre porte. Luigi et les autres entrèrent dans cette salle avec d'infinies précautions. Elle était plus grande que les autres, dans les vingt mètres de long, et possédait en son centre une unique table de bois où quarante convives auraient pu s'asseoir à l'aise. Des placards s'alignaient le long des murs, mais ils ne contenaient pas d'objets en tous genres. Par la porte de ceux qui étaient ouverts, on pouvait voir des dossiers et des piles de papiers. La salle était illuminée par quelques torches sur les murs de béton et un chandelier posé sur la table. Sur leur gauche, il y avait une autre porte. Pas de doute possible : ils venaient de trouver la salle de réunion !

On aurait dit que la pièce avait été rangée précipitamment et avec désordre. Les boos, du moins si la théorie de Viviane était exacte, devaient avoir pris ou détruit les documents les plus importants pour éviter qu'on ne les trouve.

Ils entreprirent de fouiller la pièce, et il est vrai que les papiers qu'ils trouvaient ne leur offraient pas beaucoup d'indices sur la fuite des boos. Ils parlaient de mystérieuses actions avec des noms comme « opération Phénix » ou « projet 12 » dont on ne pouvait comprendre le but ou le déroulement sans la suite, toujours manquante. D'autres traitaient de l'achat de matériel, d'autres encore étaient des rapports sur l'avancement, en étapes, des mystérieux projets. Ils n'étaient généralement avancés qu'aux étapes une, deux, ou trois. Un seul, avancé jusqu'à « l'étape Oméga » faisait exception.

- Je crois bien qu'ils ont tout emmené, soupira Clédouze.

- On n'a même pas fouillé la moitié de cette pièce et tu abandonnes déjà ? répliqua Alex.

- Je n'abandonne pas, je dis juste que nos chances de trouver un truc intéressant ici sont moindres.

- Pas forcément, expliqua Goomélie, vu la précipitation avec laquelle ils ont rangé ils ont dû laisser des traces. T'en penses quoi Luigi ? Luigi ?

Mais Luigi regardait la bannière de tissu qui s'étalait au-dessus du mur du fond. Elle représentait deux éclairs croisés par-dessus une fleur de lys, le tout encadré par un dragon et une licorne.

- Regardez-ça, s'exclama la voix de Boberise, gonflée de fierté.

C'était une carte du Royaume Champignon, assez schématisée. Des flèches colorées partaient d'un seul point et allaient à différents endroits du royaume, et d'autres sortaient de la carte vers les autres royaumes. En haut à gauche de la carte on pouvait distinguer le même signe que sur la bannière. Luigi décrocha la carte et la roula, car il sentait qu'elle était importante, et le groupe continua son investigation.

Ils trouvèrent un second papier important. Il s'agissait d'un rapport qui datait du 4 mai, soit la veille de la disparition du professeur. C'était aussi le plus récent qu'ils avaient trouvé. Luigi lut :

« Rapport du 4 mai MMXII

Assemblée des boos,

Notre projet a été découvert par un ennemi connu : le professeur Karl Tastroff. Le code d'alerte 5 et la procédure Alpha ont été lancés. Nous procédons en ce moment à désertification de la base. Il sera là le temps d'aller à Pénocta, nous devons donc être partis demain.

Je me suis entretenu avec le Chef. Il veut que nous gardions le secret et que nous ne lui faisions aucun mal. Toutefois, si il réussi à trouver nos traces une seconde fois, il devra disparaître, le Chef l'a bien mentionné. Nous reprendrons la base bientôt, le temps pour lui de nous oublier.

Le projet Glacier en est toujours à l'étape Oméga.

»

Luigi empocha le papier et se dirigea vers le prochain meuble de rangement mais à ce moment il entendit d'autres bruits métalliques. D'autres sentinelles venaient... Si on en croyait le bruit, elles étaient au moins six ou sept. Ses partenaires le regardaient avec des yeux inquiets.

Ils n'étaient pas de taille à les affronter, et d'ailleurs ils ne trouveraient sans doute plus rien dans cette base. Luigi dit aux autres « on y va, on a fini ici ! ». Il se rua sur la porte d'où ils étaient venus, mais à mi-chemin elle s'ouvrit toute seule. Enfin pas tout à fait : les sentinelles venaient vers eux.

Il ne prit pas le temps de voir combien. Il sauta par-dessus la table pour atteindre une autre porte, qui devait sans doute déboucher sur un couloir, alors qu'un « allez-y, je vous couvre » retentissait derrière lui.  
Seulement deux mètres, à présent... Un mètre... Il tendait la main vers la poignée...

Mais soudain la porte s'ouvrit violemment sur Luigi qui se retrouva par terre avant d'avoir compris pourquoi. Pendant un instant il crut que d'autres sentinelles étaient entrées, mais il avait simplement tenté d'utiliser une fausse porte : elle ne menait que sur le mur de béton. Le choc lui avait fait oublié pourquoi il était là.

Il se releva et sentit une hallebarde lui frôler l'oreille. D'un coup, il se souvint : les armures, leur fuite... Il cria « On doit partir d'ici ! ».

Mais avant la fin de sa phrase, une détonation retentit et Bombart retomba parmi les autres. Il avait provisoirement dégagé la sortie des ennemis qui la bloquaient, même si ceux sur les côtés étaient encore debout.

Tous ses compagnons sautèrent par-dessus les morceaux d'armures. Il se précipita à son tour vers la sortie. Il savait que les ennemis encore debout le menaçaient, mais il se contenta de courir... Il n'avait plus qu'un saut à faire... Il se fit mal en atterrissant, mais s'en fichait. Yoshi lui cria « Monte sur mon dos, Luigi, tu vas te prendre une hache ! ».

Le plombier renonça à lui expliquer que c'étaient des hallebardes et non des haches et sauta sur le dos de Yoshi. Trois armes passèrent devant eux mais le groupe était uniquement concentré sur la sorti du tunnel.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans la petite salle où il y avait le passage secret.

-Passez, je vais les ralentir un peu, s'exclama Viviane.

Il ajouta « _Wingardium Leviosa _». La table de chevet s'éleva dans l'air et fusa dans le petit tunnel. À en juger par le bruit métallique qui s'ensuivit, il en avait touché au moins une.

Viviane semblait avoir réussi à les retarder suffisamment : leurs ennemis ne les suivaient plus. Même si ils avaient réussi à les semer, ni Yoshi, ni les autres ne ralentirent. Plus vite ils seraient sortis d'ici, plus vite ils seraient en sécurité. D'ailleurs la sortie était juste devant eux, l'endroit où ils avaient mangé ce midi. Mais elle était surveillée...

Les armures se tournèrent vers eux.

Viviane cria « _glacius, glacius, glacius, glacius _». Deux des sortilèges atteignirent leurs cibles, un la manqua de quelques centimètres, la cible du dernier esquiva d'une roulade. Une demi-douzaine de hallebardes tournoyèrent dans leur direction, trois se fichèrent dans le sol, deux furent arrêtées par un sortilège, la dernière toucha Koopek, mais il s'était réfugié dans sa carapace à temps.

Viviane lança un nouveau sortilège qui toucha l'armure la plus proche d'eux. Trois armes se préparèrent à être lancées, mais Pétulant courut vers l'ennemi dans la glace et donna un coup de pied dedans. Comme des quilles reversées par une boule de bowling, toutes les sentinelles furent reversées dans un strike magnifique.

La sortie était libre. Luigi descendit du dos de Yoshi et mena ses partenaires dans le tunnel de la sortie. Ils savaient que la partie était gagnée, que les sentinelles ne pourraient plus les atteindre. Pourtant ils ne s'arrêtèrent de courir que lorsqu'ils virent le ciel de Pénocta. Après l'obscurité du QG, la faible lumière de la lune faisait mal aux yeux. La brise tiède les soulageait du stress qu'ils avaient dû endurer.

Ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe sèche et reprirent leur souffle alors qu'ils se remémoraient ce moment, et qu'ils considéraient les dangers de leur mission.


	6. Chapitre 5 : L'île tropicale

Chapitre 5 : sur l'île tropicale

« Et tu penses vraiment qu'ils sont ici ? »

C'était Goomélie qui avait posé la question. Elle et les autres s'étaient retrouvés à l'auberge de Port-Lacanaïe et Luigi tenait sur la table devant lui la carte qu'ils avaient volé tout à l'heure. Il montrait du doigt l'un des points colorés qui se situait sur une île au large du Royaume Champignon.

« Non, mais je suis sûr qu'ils viendront. »

Yoshi, qui était parti leur chercher des rafraîchissements, fit son entrée avec un plateau chargé de verres.

« J'ai manqué quelque chose ? »

Pendant que chacun prenait son verre Luigi lui expliqua :

- Tu vois ce point ? D'après les partenaires de Mario, c'est l'île de Tropatroce. Pendant très longtemps, elle est restée déserte à cause des spectres de pirates qui échouaient les navires approchants.

- Mais quand Mario et nous on s'en est mêlés, continua Goomélie qui buvait un soda champi, on a réussi à défaire Cortese, le roi des pirates.

- Je sais, l'interrompit Yoshi en cessant de boire son thé koopa, Mario m'a raconté. Et vous êtes devenus amis avec lui pour mettre en échec les Mégacruxis qui vous attaquaient, c'est ça ?

- C'est ça, acheva Luigi en buvant une gorgée de son nectar de mangue. Donc je pense que les fantômes vont faire un truc ici. Nous devrions y aller de toute urgence.

- Mais c'est très loin, dit Bombart. La traversée nous prendra plusieurs jours, à moins d'utiliser un bateau volant, mais ils sont hors de prix.

- Cortese est à Port-Lacanaïe aujourd'hui. proposa Koopek. Son bateau, le Black Scar, peut faire le trajet en quelques heures seulement.

Ils se rendirent sur les quais et remarquèrent un navire qu'on s'étonnait de voir flotter tant il avait l'air vieux. Et pour cause, il ne bougeait que grâce au pouvoir d'un artefact magique. Il était troué un peu partout, surtout sur la coque, ses voiles étaient en lambeaux, mais malgré cela il en émanait une aura de puissance, d'invincibilité qui forçait le respect. Bien que d'un aspect miteux, on le savait insubmersible d'un simple regard : c'était cela le Black Scar.

Sur le pont se tenait Cortese, une sorte de crâne de serpent de taille humaine vêtu d'un chapeau de pirate. Il fit un signe de tête (il n'avait que ça) à Luigi qui se retrouva bientôt sur la jetée, parlant avec Cortese resté sur le bateau.

« Ainsi c'est toi Luigi ? Le frère de Mario ? »

Il observait le plombier d'un regard étrange. Un regard qui n'était ni chaleureux, ni froid, n'exprimait ni la sympathie, ni la dérision. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait à l'évaluer.

- Oui. En fait on voudrait... (Clédouze lui marcha sur le pied) d'accord... _je_ voudrais... aller à Tropatroce... Car on pense que des fantômes vont agir dans le coin, ajouta-t-il devant le regard de Cortese.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul type de fantôme là-bas, et ils sont sous mes ordres.

- Les elmos, expliqua Goomélie en montrant dans son livre l'image d'une boule de feu bleue avec des yeux jaunes.

- Mais je pense que d'autres fantômes vont venir, continua Luigi.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Heu... Un ami m'a fait part de ses appréhensions.

Il avait hésité une seconde de trop, ou peut-être le spectre pouvait-il lire le mensonge dans l'esprit des autres. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne le crut pas.

- Tu dois avoir tes raisons pour garder tes sources secrètes. Mais soit, allons-y. Larguez les amarres et dépliez les voiles ! Cria-t-il.

- Mais je croyais que ce bateau avançait grâce à un artefact magique ? s'étonna Pétulant.

- Question de tradition, cela va de soi.

Le bateau fendit alors les flots à travers l'océan, vers leur destination. Au bout de quelques heures, les membres de l'équipe avaient réussi à persuader Luigi d'avoir confiance en Cortese.

« Et c'est cette carte qui m'a fait penser qu'ils agiraient à Tropatroce. » termina-t-il.

Le pirate fantôme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il était clair qu'il commençait à considérer que Luigi était tout à fait à la hauteur de Mario.

Un elmos, perché sur la hune, cria « Terre en vue ». Luigi alla sur la proue pour contempler l'île tropicale, qui semblait émerger de l'eau à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient. La ville que les habitants essayaient de former était caché par un rideau d'arbres, derrière la plage. À gauche, une crique ,ou une grotte, abritait le bateau de Cortese quand il n'était pas en mer.

D'autres bateaux étaient à quai. À en juger par leurs pavillons, c'étaient des marchands. Pour des raisons de facilité de transport, les marchands utilisaient souvent des bateaux de guerre, ceux-ci étant très équilibrés et permettant de se défendre contre d'éventuelles « présences indésirables ».

Tropatroce n'était peuplée que par quelques toads et bob-ombes naufragés. Il fallait admettre que les habitants avaient en partie réussi leur projet de ville : certes, ils habitaient toujours les débris du bateau sur lequel Mario et Marco étaient venus, mais déjà des marchands faisaient escale dans le coin, et des touristes occasionnels venaient se détendre ici pour changer de l'île Delphino. On n'ignorait plus cette île, elle était devenue partie intégrante du royaume.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le Black Scar accostait. Le frère de Mario était toujours bien reçu car, à défaut d'être un véritable héros, son caractère faisait de lui un invité très agréable. Luigi adressa quelques « bonjour » aux toads qui le lui adressaient sur le rive et fonça le campement afin de trouver Bomborgne. Le sens de l'organisation de celui-ci lui donnait un rôle proche de celui de chef. Quand il l'eut trouvé, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui souhaiter la bienvenue et aborda directement le sujet après les formules de bienvenue :

- En ce moment j'ai bien peur que des fantômes viennent ici pour...

Hébé T, le toad qui tenait une boutique, l'interrompit :

- Luigi ! S'il te plaît peux-tu m'acheter quelque chose ? Ces derniers temps le commerce ne marche pas fort...

- Ne bouge pas, j'y vais, dit Yoshi. Aussi installer un magasin sur une île déserte... C'était pas très malin, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du marchand.

Pour la seconde fois Luigi raconta ce qu'il avait vécu. Il eut du mal à convaincre ses auditeurs que ce n'était pas de la paranoïa, mais les preuves étaient irréfutables. Les occupants de l'île, à l'inverse de Cortese, ne semblaient pas convaincus que Luigi soit l'homme de la situation. Bien qu'ils ne le disaient pas ouvertement, ils auraient sans doute préféré que Mario soit là.

- Et tu penses qu'ils vont faire quoi ? demanda Bomborgne.

- Justement si je le savais...

- Bateaux en vue !

La voix qui venait de l'interrompre venait d'en haut. En levant la tête il aperçut le grand mât, avec sur la hune un toad chargé de l'observation.

- Ce sont des marchands ? demanda Bomborgne.

- Heu...

Le guetteur s'éclipsa quelques secondes, pour vérifier sans doute.

- non ! affirma-t-il une fois revenu.

- Ce sont des pirates ? demanda Cortese.

Le toad repartit puis revint à nouveau.

- Non !

- Ce sont des Touristes ? demanda Hébé T avec espoir.

Nouvelle absence du toad. Nouveau retour.

- Non plus !

- ALORS C'EST QUOI À LA FIN ?! crièrent Cortese et Bomborgne ensemble.

Pour la quatrième fois le guetteur s'en alla puis revint.

- Je sais pas... Leur pavillon représente une fleur de lys avec des éclairs par-dessus et entouré par un dragon et une licorne...

Luigi sentit son cœur manquer quelques battements. _Le même signe qu'ils avaient vus dans la base..._

Le spectre et la bob-ombe quittèrent le campement pour aller sur la plage. Il ne put les suivre. Il était tétanisé par une angoisse soudaine. Pourtant bientôt une envie de savoir l'arracha du banc sur lequel il était assis et le mena vers la plage.

Une longue-vue d'or lévitait devant Cortese alors qu'une longue-vue classique posée sur un pied se dressait devant Bomborgne. Tous deux observaient les bateaux. Sans dire un mot le bob-ombe lui laissa la place pour voir.

Luigi regarda... C'était bien le même emblème... En-dessous, un autre pavillon représentait la classique tête de mort sur fond noir...

« On dirait qu'ils veulent nous attaquer » dit sombrement le spectre du pirate. La longue-vue d'or devant lui disparut et il se retourna. Luigi l'entendit donner des ordres et parler de stratégie avec Bomborgne, mais il recolla son œil à la lunette pour observer mieux leurs ennemis.

C'étaient bien des fantômes. Leurs silhouettes colorées se détachaient nettement sur le pont des navires. Certains tenaient des serpillières et nettoyaient le plancher, d'autres étaient armés de sabres et les observaient d'un air supérieur. D'autres encore étaient rouges, et Luigi ne se souvenait pas en avoir vu de semblables.

Il augmenta son champ de vision pour voir l'ensemble. Il y avait une vingtaine de navires, un peu moins, dont dix sur la mer. Les autres volaient grâce aux hélices fixées sur leurs deux mâts. Où donc Luigi avait-il vu ces bateaux ? Car oui, il était certain de les avoir déjà vus quelque part. L'un des bateaux en l'air était plus grand que les autres, ce devait être le navire de commandement. Il avait aussi l'air bien mieux armé et blindé que les autres.

La voix de Cortese l'arracha à la contemplation : « Alors tu fais quoi ? »

Luigi n'avait même pas remarqué que les cris avaient cessés, que les toads étaient montés dans leurs bateaux, ni que ses compagnons ainsi que le spectre et Bomborgne avaient pris place à bord du Black Scar.

Un peu perdu, il monta à leur suite dans le bateau magique. Il examina les forces en présence. Sur la rive, des batteries de DCA constituées de bill balles commandés par des marins, six bateaux, en incluant le Black Scar, et sur les autres, des toads et des elmos.

Bien que leurs chances de victoire furent minces, leurs navires prirent le large et bientôt, le Black Scar fut entouré par deux bateau adverses. Luigi se souvint à ce moment là : ces bateaux étaient ceux de Bowser. Mais alors y avait-il un rapport entre cette organisation et le roi des koopas ? Ce n'était pas le moment de se poser cette question, et pourtant elle le troublait.

C'était l'été, le soleil se couchait tout juste. Luigi était prêt à réitérer l'exploit de cet après-midi, dans la base. Il chassa la question de sa tête, d'un coup d'œil il vit que certains de leurs bateaux avaient engagé le combat avec un autre. Certains de ses amis avaient des fleurs de feu en main, certains toads également. Les elmos et les bob-ombs semblaient en revanche prêts à en découdre avec leurs propres habilités.  
Serrant sa gameboy horror contre lui, il n'attendait plus qu'une chose : l'ordre de se battre, que ce moment d'attente interminable se finisse enfin...


End file.
